Happier l One-shot l Viktor Nikiforov x Reader
by medusa121
Summary: Before meeting Katsuki Yuuri, Viktor Nikiforov faced one major heart break with his childhood best friend, (Y/n). Viktor has already moved on, he's happier after meeting Yuuri, but what about his past lover?


(Y/n) was walking down a park when she saw him, smiling as he was talking to someone.

Her best friend.

 **Her past lover.**

Viktor Nikiforov. With his arm wrapped around someone.

Her heart stopped, and before she could contemplate on whether she should call out to him or hide, he saw her.

"(Y/n)!" He called out, smiling and waving.

She swallowed her emotions, smiled back despite the pain wracking her body and ran towards him, tackling him in a hug.

"Vitya!"

They both pulled away, only to have him ruffle her hair.

"Well, you've grown taller than the last time I saw you, pipsqueak."

(Y/n) laughed and removed his hand, noticing the gold ring. Her heart seemed to crack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"Do you think of what could happen in the future, Vitya?" (Y/n) asked, worried. Especially since she just found out that her lifespan wasn't as long as she hoped, since she was diagnosed with a disease that has an unknown cure._ _"Hmm?"_

 _"I mean, we can't control the future. What if we break up? I mean, I don't want to, but what if? I won't take it personal if you move on with someone new, but I'd probably be hurt real bad that I–"_

 _She was cut off by a finger on her lips._

 _Both of them were sitting at a park bench, his hand fiddling with her hair while her head was in his lap._

 _He looked at her, smiling._

 _"There's only one possibility, and it's me proposing to you, sliding a beautiful gold ring into your ring finger, marrying you, and having children that would grow up to be as beautiful as you, or as handsome as me."_

 _ **Wow, so humble.** (Y/n) thought sarcastically. **But so sweet.**_

"Oh _, and as tall as me, because you're too short." He added._

 ** _Let's just stick with humble._**

 _She snorted._

 _"It was romantic, until you brought in my height."_

 _"What? I don't want our children to have your height, midget!"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You're still taller than me though, and stop messing up my hair!"

He laughed, something she haven't heard in a long time. (Y/n) shifted her attention to the bespectacled asian ravenette beside him, wearing the same ring.

"You must be Yuuri! You look an awful lot cuter in person! I'm (Y/n), Viktor's childhood bestfriend. It's so good to finally meet you!"

She held her hand out for a handshake, and he took it, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"(Y/n) wasn't just a friend to me, she's like a sister to me. She's the one who helped me keep going. The one who told me to go to Japan to coach you when I was having second thoughts. Best choice of my life."

"Really?" Yuuri asked before turning his attention to her, taking her hands. "Thank you for being there for him. For making us meet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _Viktor paced back and forth at the living room of his apartment, when she answered there was no hi or hello, he went straight to the point:_

 _"(Y/n)! Did you see the video of banquet boy skating to my free program?"_

 _(Y/n) giggled at the nickname that Viktor had set for the guy he danced with at the banquet._

 _"Yes I saw it. it was a perfect copy of you."_

 _"Do you think he felt the message that the free program conveyed?"_

 _"I don't know. Why don't you go to Japan and coach him? He did ask you to be his coach, even though he was drunk at the time, but some people usually show more of themselves when they're drunk. So I believe that's what he really wants, he's lost like you Vitya. He was the capability to win, he just needs a little push. He needs you."_

 _"Go to Japan? Coach him? But.. I'll be leaving a lot of things here if I do. My career, my coach, my fellow skaters. I'll be leaving you. I don't know if I can take that."_

 _"Vitya–"_

 _"I know you're still engaged to that doctor, but I know that you don't love him. I've known you for so long. I don't know why we had to break up, I don't care if you're engaged, can't we run away together and go back to the way we were? I was happier with you, and I know you were too."_

 _He pleads, his voice desperate that it broke her heart, but she swallowed her tears and steeled her resolve. knowing that she won't always be there, knowing that this Yuuri is the one that would help him move on._

 ** _I won't mind if he moves on with someone new._**

 ** _Especially if that someone would make him happier than I did._**

 _"No Vitya, go to Japan, coach him. You said to me once that you can only find strength on your own, that obviously isn't working. There are others that deserve you._ "

 _"But you're there! I don't need anyone else! I.. I'm still in love with you.."_

 ** _Lyubov moya, I'm still in love with you too. But we can't, not when I'm running out of time._**

 _"I won't always be here! Vitya, I can't be the only person that you cherish in your life. There are many uncontrollable circumstances in life that may separate me from you. I can't be the only person who has your life and love. What if I disappear? Then all your life and love will disappear along with me! I know you're lost, Yuuri's lost too, he needs you, I can tell. If you won't go to Japan for him, then at least go for me. Please. I only want the best for you."_

 _"I..Okay.."_

 _"Good._ _You're going to need to say goodbye to Yakov, that man might have a heart attack if you leave without his permission."_

 _"Tonight?"_

 _"Yes. Tonight. You're leaving for Japan tonight."_

 _"But–"_

 _"No buts. Before you get to change your mind."_

 ** _Or before I change my mind and beg you to stay._**

 _"I love you, (Y/n)."_

 _".. Goodnight, Vitya. Davai."_

 _She_ _hangs up and the tears fall._

 _God knows how much she wanted to reply "I love you too."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well, you're welcome, and you look happier when you followed my advice Vitya."

She smiled, eyes shining. The pain wracking her body intensified, but she kept smiling.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy. I better be the maid of honor at your wedding!"

Her words proclaimed happiness, and she really was happy for them, despite the fact that her heart was breaking at every word she said.

She glanced at her watch.

"Welp, I better get going. Yuuri, please take care of Vitya. Vitya, behave." She giggled. "Dasvidanya!"

 ** _"You're happier, aren't you?"_** (Y/n) asked as she ran home while tears blurred her vision.


End file.
